The present invention relates to an apparatus for the protection of door and window openings; more particularly, to an improved adjustable security apparatus for the protection of door and window openings; and even more particularly, to an improved security apparatus for the protection of door and window openings that is capable of extending telescopically to adjust to any door or window size.
In the construction of residential and commercial homes and buildings, openings for doors and windows are framed in the building structure. Next, door and window fixtures are installed in these framed openings. If security is required and the door or window itself does not already include its own security protection, a grill or similar protection device will be installed in the door or window opening. These conventional grills or similar protection devices must be manufactured according to the specific size of the door and window openings in which they will be installed, resulting in increased costs and longer delivery lead times. In addition, these structures cannot be removed and installed in different door or window openings without modification, unless the new door or window opening is the same size.
Several conventional security structures have attempted to solve some of these problems. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,492,164 (Gist) discloses a folding structure which extends across the window width and is secured to opposing guide elements. This system has a cover that is attached to the lower sash of the window. Several horizontal blocking rods are positioned under the cover. Each end of the horizontal blocking rods is positioned in the opposing guide elements. As the window is raised, the cover rises with it, followed by several horizontal blocking rods, which are lifted upwards in the guide elements. The blocking rods are positioned laterally across the opening of the window and are designed to prevent egress of children and pets through the open window. When the window is closed, the blocking rods are retracted and covered by the cover at the base of the window. However, because the rods retract, this system does not provide any security or protection when the window is closed. In addition, this system only protects the opening below the window when the window is in an open position. It does not protect the entire window area neither when the window is in the open position nor the closed position. Further, this system is not applicable to both doors and windows.
U.S. Pat. No. 649,136 (Mockel) is another example of the conventional security apparatus. Mockel also relates to a guard adapted to prevent children or inanimate objects from falling out of a window. The guard is composed of a pair of uprights and a plurality of horizontal connecting bars or bands pivotal about points on one of the uprights so that they may be folded up along one side of the window. However, Mockel, as with Gist, only protects the lower portion of the window using horizontal bars.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,910,076 (Gladney) discloses another conventional apparatus for security of doors and windows employing a security grill having an extending left section and right section. The left section includes a left vertical support member, a plurality of lateral support members, and the plurality of vertical bars attached to and supported by the lateral support members. In addition, Gladney discloses a plurality of intermediate lateral extension members that are each inserted into a corresponding pair of left and right tubular lateral support members and are slidable therein to allow the horizontal extension of the left security grill section with respect to the right security grill section. However, Gladney does not permit vertical adjustability.
Another example of the conventional security apparatus is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,943,832 (Russell). Russell discloses a flood or storm resistant barrier for a doorway or window opening. The barrier is formed of a frame having two parts with one part in telescopic engagement with the other frame part. In addition, Russell discloses a manually operable jack in the form of four links that are pivotally connected to form a parallelogram linkage which is inserted between the two frame parts. The jack is operated to move the frame parts laterally relative to one another so as to vary the horizontal dimensions of the frame and enable the frame to be secured across the horizontal dimension of the doorway or window opening. A waterproof barrier member is carried by the frame for blocking the portion of the doorway or window opening. However, as with the other conventional apparatus, Russell does not permit vertical-adjustability.
In yet another example of the conventional security apparatus, U.S. Pat. No. 5,916,074 (Tracy) discloses a window guard for mounting in or on a window to protect children and objects from falling out of the window. A first wire subassembly and a second wire subassembly are interconnected along side of each other by metal clamps that allow each subassembly to slide with respect to the other subassembly and thereby allow the window guard to fit many different sized horizontal openings. Tracy also does not permit vertical adjustability.
As described above, the conventional security apparatus lack versatility and are limited in their application because they are limited to specific door or window sizes. Moreover, the conventional security apparatus are not easily adjustable to cover the entire window or door openings. In addition, the conventional security apparatus are not adjustable both vertically and horizontally. Furthermore, these conventional security apparatus are not easily installed, removed, and reinstalled. The conventional security apparatus doe not permit universal installation and application from one location to another location, which has a different size. It is therefore desirable to have a security apparatus for protection of door and window openings that is capable of extending telescopically to easily adjust to any door or window size to provide protection of the entire door or window area.